Abgestürzt
by yoho
Summary: Du hast Harry das Leben gerettet“, sagte Hermine. Ich würde dir gerne etwas zaubern. Wenn du einen Wunsch hast ...“ Rose schüttelte den Kopf. Von dem, was du zaubern kannst, brauche ich nichts. Und was ich gerne hätte, das kannst du nicht zaubern.“


Title: Abgestürzt

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung in ‚Abgestürzt' stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: „Du hast Harry das Leben gerettet", sagte Hermine. „Er wäre da draußen wahrscheinlich erfroren, wenn du ihn nicht gefunden hättest. Ich würde dir gerne etwas schenken. Wenn du einen Wunsch hast; ich kann für dich zaubern." Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Von den Dingen, die du zaubern kannst, brauche ich nichts. Und das, was ich gerne hätte, das kannst du nicht zaubern."

Authors Note: Ich mag keine Weihnachtsgeschichten, in denen es hauptsächlich um geschmückte Bäume und Geschenke geht. Trotzdem kann ich mich, wie viele andere Menschen auch, der besondere Stimmung dieser Jahreszeit nicht erwehren. Und so erstehen dann Geschichten wie diese. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu fluffig geworden. – Schöne Weihnachten euch allen.

Und das Übliche: die mich kennen wissen, dass meine Oneshots zwar alle für sich alleine stehen, aber inhaltlich trotzdem aufeinander aufbauen. Mehr Informationen dazu gibt es in meinem Profil.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat. (Mit dem Begriff ‚Betalesen' wäre ihre Arbeit wohl unterbewertet.)

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

**Abgestürzt**

Die Frau in dem langen Ledermantel schnalzte mit der Zunge und trieb ihr Pferd mit den Fersen an. Das Tier schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und schnaubte. Sein Atem entwich in Dampfwölkchen aus den Nüstern. Aber dann setzte es sich in Bewegung und pflügte durch die nächste Schneewehe.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die Abenddämmerung hatte eingesetzt. Mit dem schwindenden Licht verschmolzen die tief verschneite Landschaft und der Horizont zu einem milchigen Grau.

Die Reiterin zog ruckartig am Zügel. Was war das dort hinten? Dieser dunkle Fleck im Schnee hatte auf ihrem Hinweg ins Dorf bestimmt noch nicht dort gelegen. Ein Tier? Eine Windböe wirbelte die Flocken auf und nahm ihr kurz die Sicht, während sie das Pferd wieder antrieb. Dann lichtete sich der weiße Nebel. Da vorne war es. Eine Art Mantel. Schwarz und mit Eisklumpen in den Fasern. In einiger Entfernung steckte etwas im Schnee, das wie ein Reisigbesen aussah, nur dass kurz über den Borsten zwei Metallbögen seitlich vom Stiel abstanden.

Die Frau auf dem Pferd schüttelte den Kopf, wie um ihre Verwunderung auszudrücken. Dann schwang sie sich aus dem Sattel. Sie griff nach dem Mantel, aber es gelang ihr nicht, ihn aus dem Schnee herauszuziehen. Schließlich grub sie mit den Händen und stieß auf einen Arm, dann auf einen zweiten. Sie grub weiter, jetzt etwas hastiger und hatte schließlich einen Körper freigelegt. Ein Mensch.

Sie drehte ihn herum und sah in das blasse Gesicht eines Jungen, der seine erste Rasur noch vor sich hatte.

„Scheiße, Kleiner! Wie kommst du denn hierher?" Die Frau sah sich um, entdeckte aber keine weiteren Spuren im Schnee, die zu ihrem Fund führten. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als sei der Junge geradewegs vom Himmel gefallen.

Sie streifte ihre Handschuhe ab und suchte an seinem Hals nach einem Puls. Aber sie konnte auf der eiskalten Haut nichts fühlen. Schließlich beugte sie sich über Mund und Nase des Jungen und als der Wind einen Moment nachließ und das Rascheln der verharschten Schneekristalle verstummte, konnte sie seinen Atem hören. Flach und langsam. Aber er atmete. Sie fand kein Blut, nichts das auf eine Verletzung hindeutete. Doch genauer untersuchen konnte sie ihn hier in der Kälte nicht.

Also hob sie den Körper hoch – er war nicht besonders schwer – und legte ihn vorsichtig bäuchlings vor dem Sattel über den breiten Pferderücken. Anschließend stapfte sie zu dem Reisigbesen, der offenbar in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit dem Jungen zu stehen schien. Der Stiel glänzte wie geöltes Mahagoni. Mit den sorgfältig gebündelten Borsten war sicherlich noch nie ein Boden gefegt worden.

Als die Frau das kleine Farmhaus erreichte, stellte sie den Besen in einen Winkel neben der Eingangstür. Sie nahm den Jungen herunter und legte ihn auf einige Strohballen, die vor dem Stall unter einem Dach lagerten. Dann sattelte sie das Pferd ab und warf eine Decke über den Pferderücken. Die Satteltaschen mit ihren Einkäufen landeten achtlos auf dem Boden. Sie gab der Dicken einen Klaps, woraufhin sie in ihren Stall trottete, offensichtlich beleidigt, dass die sonst übliche Belohnung in Form einiger Rüben ausblieb.

Im Haus legte sie den Jungen auf das Sofa im Erdgeschoss. Sein Gesicht war gerötet. Aber das kam sicherlich dadurch, dass er mit dem Kopf nach unten gehangen hatte. Jetzt konnte sie am Hals auch einen Puls ertasten. Sein Herz schlug, allerdings etwas zu unregelmäßig für ihren Geschmack. Lange konnte er nicht im Schnee gelegen haben. Sie war höchstens eine halbe Stunde im Dorf gewesen. Unterkühlung kam also kaum in Frage. Sie begann ihn auszuziehen.

Er hatte keine Wunden. Arme und Beine zeigten keine Spuren eines Bruchs. Nichts war geschwollen oder auch nur gerötet.

Sie tastete den Bauch ab. Der war weich und es gab keine Anzeichen für innere Verletzungen. Aber da konnte sie sich natürlich auch irren. Schließlich ersetzten ihre Fingerspitzen und Handballen keine Ultraschalluntersuchung.

Sein Kopf war ebenfalls unversehrt. Unter den schwarzen Haaren fühlte sie nirgends eine Beule. Nur eine zackenförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn leuchtete hellrot, so als habe er sie sich erst vor kurzer Zeit zugezogen.

Sie deckte den Jungen zu und durchsuchte seine Kleidung. In einer Innentasche des Mantels fand sie einen dünnen Holzstab und eine Ledergeldbörse. Sie enthielt einige Münzen, die sie keiner ihr bekannten Währung zuordnen konnte. Außerdem war da ein Zettel mit Ziffernkombinationen, die sie erst auf den zweiten Blick als Telefonnummern mit der Vorwahl von London identifizierte.

Unschlüssig drehte sie den Zettel in der Hand. ‚Privat' oder ‚Praxis', welche sollte sie anrufen? Es war früher Abend. Schließlich entschied sie sich für ‚Privat'. Nach dem dritten Klingeln nahm jemand den Hörer ab.

„Miriam Granger."

„Rose Samuels mein Name. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es Ihnen erklären soll …"

Die Frau, die sich mit Miriam Granger gemeldet hatte, lachte. „Fangen Sie einfach am Anfang an."

„Ich wohne auf einem kleinen Bauernhof in den Highlands. Im Moment bin ich eingeschneit. Weil ich aber Nachschub an Lebensmitteln brauchte, bin ich heute Nachmittag ins Dorf geritten. Auf dem Rückweg hab ich im Schnee einen Jungen gefunden. Höchstens fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt, ziemlich mager, schwarze Haare, etwa eins siebzig groß, würde ich sagen. In seiner Nähe lag ein Reisigbesen und er hatte einen Zettel mit ihrer Telefonnummer bei sich. – Sagt ihnen das was?"

Einen Moment lang war es still. „Hallo? Sind Sie noch da?", fragte Rose Samuels.

„Ja, natürlich."

„Kennen sie den Jungen?"

„Ja doch, ich kenne ihn." Die Frau, die sich mit Miriam Granger gemeldet hatte, klang aufgeregt. „Ist er in Ordnung?"

„Soweit ich das feststellen kann ja. Wissen Sie, normalerweise verarzte ich Kühe und Schweine. Aber biologisch betrachtet sind wir Menschen auch nur Säugetiere. Von da her denke ich, dass er in Ordnung ist."

„Geben sie mir bitte ihre Adresse."

„Die wird Ihnen nichts nützen. Es sei denn, sie haben einen Helikopter am Start. Wie gesagt, ich bin eingeschneit."

„Ihre Adresse. Bitte!"

Rose Samuels nannte ihre Anschrift und die Leitung wurde unterbrochen. Ungläubig starrte sie auf den tutenden Hörer in ihrer Hand und fand das alles reichlich seltsam. Erst ein Junge, der scheinbar vom Himmel gefallen war und dann diese Frau, die sich – vorsichtig ausgedrückt – merkwürdig benahm.

Sie kochte sich einen Tee und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber der Couch. Das Rot im Gesicht des Jungen war einem gesunden Teint gewichen und er schien ruhig zu schlafen. Irgendwie war ihr die ganze Sache ein Rätsel. Wieso war der Junge bewusstlos, wo er doch gar keine Verletzungen hatte?

PENG!

Das war draußen im Hof. Rose zuckte zusammen.

Aber bevor sie aus ihrem Sessel hochkam, um nachzusehen was da los war, wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und ein Mädchen stürmte herein. _Eine junge Frau_, verbesserte sich Rose. Doch nicht viel älter, als der Junge auf dem Sofa. Sie hatte offensichtlich in ihrer Hast nicht mal einen Mantel angezogen, schien die Kälte aber gar nicht zu spüren. In den Händen hielt sie eine achtlos gefaltete Landkarte. Ihr Gesicht war blass.

„Wo ist Harry?"

_Also Harry heißt er._

Rose wies wortlos auf das Sofa und das Mädchen war mit drei Schritten bei ihm.

Ihre Besucherin fiel auf die Knie und zog die Decke vom Oberkörper des Jungen. Sie fühlte den Puls und strich sanft über seine Stirn.

„Warum haben sie ihn ausgezogen?", fragte sie.

„Weil ich nachsehen musste, ob er verletzt ist. Es sah so aus, als sei er von Himmel gefallen. Ich hätte zumindest gebrochene Knochen erwartet. Übrigens ich bin Rose."

Das Mädchen deckte den Jungen wieder zu und stand auf. Sie bewegte sich jetzt schon etwas ruhiger. „Entschuldigung. Ich heiße Hermine. Hermine Granger. Sie haben mit meiner Mutter telefoniert."

Die beiden standen sich etwas zögerlich gegenüber. Die eine in beuligen Cordhosen und einem ausgeleierten Sweatshirt, das graue Haar achtlos zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengerafft. Die andere in schlichten Bluejeans und einem hellbeigen Wollpullover, mit einem blauen ‚H' auf der Brust.

„Würden sie mich bitte mit ihm alleine lassen?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

Rose zögerte. Bei ihren Ritten und Landrover-Fahrten durch die Highlands hatte sie öfters Dinge gesehen, die sie niemandem erzählen konnte. Elfen und Feen waren durchaus ein Teil ihrer Wirklichkeit. Aber das hier ging über irgendwelche Licht- oder Schattengestalten hinaus. Das Mädchen und der Junge waren sehr real. Aber andererseits auch wieder sehr unwirklich.

„Okay", Rose nickte und ging nach draußen, um das Pferd trocken zu reiben und ihre Einkäufe nach drinnen zu holen. Als sie zehn Minuten später zurückkam, erstarrte sie in der Türöffnung.

Das Mädchen, das Hermine hieß, saß auf dem Rand des Sofas und hielt einen Holzstab in der Hand, ähnlich dem, den sie im Mantel des Jungen gefunden hatte. Über dem Bett schwebten zwei pulsierende Kugeln, die ständig ihre Farbe änderten und dabei leise sirrten. Auf den Kugeln erschienen Zeichen, die entfernt an Runen erinnerten.

„Wo seid ihr denn her?", fragte Rose. „Andromeda-Nebel?"

Hermine lachte etwas gezwungen. „Nein keine Außerirdischen. Übrigens, er ist körperlich völlig gesund. Er ist auch nicht mehr bewusstlos. Ich könnte ihn aufwecken. Aber ich denke mal, Schlaf wird ihm gut tun."

„Haben dir das die Kugeln erzählt?", fragte Rose.

Hermine nickte.

„Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Wer seid ihr?" Ihre Stimme war jetzt etwas schärfer.

_Rose_, tadelte sie sich, _die beiden sehen nicht gerade wie Gangster aus. Und außerdem, was gibt es hier schon zu holen? Ich besitze nichts, dass sich zu stehlen lohnt. Und wer klaut schon ein altes Pferd?_

„Übrigens, er hatte etwas bei sich, als ich ihn gefunden habe." Rose ging vor die Tür und musterte dabei skeptisch die weitere Umgebung.

_Zumindest keine fliegende Untertasse in Sicht._

Sie nahm den Besen mit den seltsamen Metallhaken und trug ihn in die Küche. Rose drehte ihn in alle Richtungen, fegte einmal probeweise über den Küchenfußboden, nur um dann festzustellen: „Also zum Kehren ist der definitiv nicht gedacht."

Dann inspizierte sie die Metallhaken, versuchte sich auf die Haken zu stellen, nur um sich den Stiel schließlich zwischen die Beine zu klemmen. Wenn sie jetzt die Füße vom Boden nehmen könnte, dann würden die prima in die Haken passen.

Sie dachte an ein Bild aus einer lange zurückliegenden Zeit. Eine Gestalt auf einem Besen, die in großer Höhe in einer mondhellen Nacht über den Himmel gezogen war. Wie in einem Kinderbuch, aus dem sie damals ihren Töchtern vorgelesen hatte. Die Erscheinung hatte nur Sekunden gedauert, dann war sie wieder von der Dunkelheit verschluckt worden.

Hermine hatte zugesehen, wie der Groschen fiel, schwieg aber.

„Er ist ein Hexer", sagte Rose schließlich und wies auf Harry. „Ich dachte immer, nur Frauen könnten auf Besen fliegen?"

„Können wir uns setzen?", fragte Hermine.

Rose führte sie in die Küche und wies auf einen fadenscheinigen Zweisitzer von undefinierbarer Farbe, der hinter dem Küchentisch stand. Hermine scheuchte eine graugetigerte Katze weg, kuschelte sich in die eine Ecke und zog die Beine unter den Hintern. Rose setzte sich auf die andere Seite und sah Hermine an.

Schweigen. Hermine rang stumm mit ihren Händen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie viel sie Rose sagen konnte. Schließlich redete sie:

„Harry ist kein Hexer, sondern ein Zauberer. So heißt das bei uns. Und ich bin eine Hexe. Aber bitte verraten Sie uns nicht. Ich müsste sonst Ihr Gedächtnis löschen lassen, und das möchte ich nicht."

Rose lachte. „Weißt du was, ich glaube dir tatsächlich, dass du das kannst; mein Gedächtnis löschen lassen. Und mir war schon immer klar, dass da noch mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde sind, als nur Vögel und Flugzeuge. Von da her hab ich vermutet, dass es Leute wie euch wirklich gibt."

Ihr Gegenüber wirkte nicht beruhigt.

„Die Menschen hier halten mich sowieso schon für ein bisschen seltsam", fuhr Rose fort. „Ich werde also auf keinen Fall über euch reden. Und hör bitte auf mich zu siezen. Du darfst ruhig Rose sagen." Sie wies zum Wohnzimmer hinüber: „Wieso ist er abgestürzt? Zu heißer Flugstil?"

Hermine überlegte. _Egal_, dachte sie, _ich vertraue ihr jetzt einfach mal. Notfalls gibts ein schnelles Obliviate._

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Harry zu viel riskiert hat. Er ist ein Meister auf dem Besen. Sein Absturz muss etwas mit der Narbe auf seiner Stirn zu tun haben. Die hast du bestimmt bemerkt, als du ihn untersucht hast. Ich schätze, dass er während des Fluges einen Anfall hatte."

„Ist er Epileptiker?"

Hermine grinste: „Ich verweigere die Aussage, Euer Ehren."

Rose musste lachen. „Verrätst du wir wenigstens, wieso er sich bei der Bruchlandung nicht sämtliche Knochen gebrochen hat. Seid ihr irgendwie anders gebaut, als wir?"

Jetzt musste Hermine lachen. „Wir sind ganz normale Menschen. Also biologisch betrachtet. – Nein, diese Besen besitzen eine Art Notlande-Automatik für solche Fälle. Deswegen ist er unverletzt."

„Und was waren das für Kugeln?"

„Diagnosezauber."

„Aha", sagte Rose.

Die Katze war zurückgekommen und musterte Hermine mit ihren Bernsteinaugen. Dann sprang sie Rose in den Schoß und rollte sich dort zusammen.

„Seid ihr ein Paar?"

Hermine nickte.

Rose streichelte die Katze, die zu schnurren begann.

„Durftest du mir das alles erzählen?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Aber da du uns sowieso gesehen hast …"

Die Katze drehte sich auf den Rücken und bot ihren Bauch dar. Rose strich über das weiche Fell.

„Ich vermute, wenn ich weiter Fragen stelle, werde ich keine Antworten bekommen?"

Hermine lächelte: „Könnte sein."

„Wie wollt ihr hier wieder weg? Passt ihr beide auf den Besen?"

„Ich flieg nicht gerne. Nein, wir haben noch andere Methoden zu reisen."

„Die laut knallen?"

„Gut möglich."

„Warum ist er dann geflogen?"

„Es macht ihm Spaß", sagte Hermine.

Die Katze hatte jetzt ihre Krallen ausgefahren und zog an Roses Pulloverärmeln. Rose packte die Pfoten und schob ihre Ärmel hoch.

„Du hast Harry das Leben gerettet", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Er wäre da draußen wahrscheinlich erfroren, wenn du ihn nicht gefunden hättest. Ich würde dir gerne etwas schenken. Wenn du einen Wunsch hast; ich könnte für dich zaubern."

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Von den Dingen, die du zaubern kannst, brauche ich nichts. Und das, was ich gerne hätte, das kannst du nicht zaubern."

Hermine sah sie fragend an.

„Morgen ist Weihnachten", sagte Rose.

Sie schwiegen, bis Hermine endlich fragte: „Du bist alleine?"

Rose antwortete nicht.

Eine Uhr tickte leise im Hintergrund. Hermine ließ ihren Blick aus dem Fenster über die weiß verschneite Landschaft schweifen, die jetzt vom Mondlicht beschienen wurde.

Eine zweite Katze, braun, mit einem weißen Gesicht, kam in die Küche und entschied sich, da der Platz bei Rose bereits besetzt war, für Hermines Seite des Sofas.

„Wir könnten dir Gesellschaft leisten", sagte Hermine schließlich.

Sie streichelte das weiche Fell des Tieres, das unter ihren Händen zu schnurren begann.

„Ach quatsch. Ihr habt bestimmt was Besseres vor. Freunde, Familie …"

Ein Holzscheit knackte im Ofen und ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„Die kommen auch mal ohne uns aus. Ich werds ihnen erklären", sagte Hermine. „Es ist so schön friedlich hier. Ich mag das."

Rose sah eine Träne in Hermines Augen glitzern. „Habt ihr keinen Frieden – in eurer Welt?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Dann seid ihr herzlich eingeladen."

„Angenommen", sagte Hermine. „Aber ich kann nicht kochen."

Rose lachte: „Das sollte kein Problem sein. Du kannst mir ja helfen." Sie stand auf und warf zwei neue Scheite in den Ofen. Die Glut leuchtete rot auf und erfüllte den Raum mit einem warmen Licht, wie ein Sonnenuntergang.

„Was möchtest du jetzt tun?", fragte Rose.

Hermine dachte kurz nach. Dann drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, zog die Beine an und legte sich die braune Katze auf den Bauch. Das Schnurren nahm zu und sie sah, dass das Tier die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Einfach hier liegen", sagte sie leise.

Dass Rose eine Decke über ihre Beine breitete, merkte sie schon nicht mehr. Da war sie bereits eingeschlafen.


End file.
